


The breakfast club preferences

by Crystal_BangTan



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance, the breakfast club (1985) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_BangTan/pseuds/Crystal_BangTan
Summary: Preference book because there will never be enough~John BenderClaire StandishAndrew ClarkAllison ReynoldsBrian Johnson
Relationships: Allison Reynolds (Breakfast Club)/Reader, Andrew Clark/Reader, Brian Johnson (Breakfast Club)/Reader, Claire Standish/Reader, John Bender/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Your name in their phone

John: Hot 💔🔥 

Maybe you're in a relationship, but John is closed off from feeling, (as far as anyone is allowed to know,) and to him, you'll always be a hottie.

Clair: 🍣 sushi 🍣 

Ever since you ate together for the first time, there had been an odd bond over sushi with the pair of you, and she continued to call you Sushi up until you begun a relationship much to your dismay, but you love it really.

Allison: (y/n) 

Please, just be thankful about the fact that she has your number at all. She only has her mother I'm her phone so she doesn't have to have the rest of her family in case of emergency. Though as she opens up, she'll eventually throw in a heart or two. 

Andy: mine 🦆 

One thing you know about Andy, If nothing, is that he's a weirdo who loves you. It won't always be a duck but the emojis will never have a significant meaning. Ever.

Brian: My girlfriend ☺️😊

Brain feels you're something special which, of course, you are! And you're all his! He's proud to be able to tell people you're dating, and he wants to let as many people know as possible. If he picks up after too long of a time, it's likely because he's flexing over your contact name.  
"Oh, a call from my girlfriend, (y/n)."


	2. Their name on your phone

John: Sugar 🍩 🧁 🍰 🎂 🍫 🍬 

It's endless, and he lets you get away with it, believe it or not. You have a good sense of humour, and you're well aware that John Bender is generally anything but sweet.

Claire: King 👑 

Claire is used to being generalised as a princess, and it's boring, and often used as an insult now-a-days. She's still royalty to you, and you use your humour to call her your king. She pretends she doesn't like it but you both know deep down that she finds it both sweet and hilarious.

Allison: bag lady 🖤

It's a little intimidating when your girlfriend is 1, a total kleptomaniac, and 2, a compulsive liar, but you see the bright side, shedding light on her unique individuality. It's not like she'd ever lied or stolen from you, (without apologising and returning your stuff.)

Andy: fat bitch 🐷

We're all aware that Andy eats and eats and eats simply to balance out the extreme amount of exercise he does in the day. You like to tease him, all in good fun, and make comments. You do this because he takes it lightly and knows you understand the circumstances considering his old contact name was, "Muscle man 🏃🏼♂️"

Brian: Big Brain 🧠 

This makes him blush furiously. He's well aware he's smart, but you acknowledging it? That's something else. He's likes to show off to you just because he knows you love his intelligence even if he is a little dorky.


	3. How you met-

John: 

You two met when you first moved to Shermer high. You hadn't been too nervous as it was your last year of school anyway, and it wasn't too big a deal if you didn't make friends.   
The vice principal had just sent you off to your locker with your time table, and all was actually going well. You sighed contently with yourself, closing the locker door, jumping slightly when you turned around.  
There was a boy leaning against the opposite wall a little further up the corridor, eyes glued to you, tongue pressed to the inside of his lips and arms folded. You give him an odd look before walking in the opposite direction. 

"Hey! Hey, where are you going?"

You stopped dead in your tracks, turning around to see the boy standing up straight, eyes still focussed on you. "You talking to me?"

He looks around, shrugging. "Who else?" 

"I'm going to find all my classes so I'll know where they are. So, if you'll excuse me..."

"Come on, don't be hasty," he spoke, leaping exaggeratedly towards you, not minding the other students walking the halls. "Let me see your schedule."

You look at him with narrow eyes, not willing to back away despite him being within inches of you, face a little too close for comfort.

"I said... let me see your schedule."

"Why do you think I'll do that?"

He smirked, meanly, snatching the time table from your hands making you scoff. "You've got all the same classes as me, sweets."

"I don't believe that for a second-  
You reached up to snatch the piece of paper back, but he quickly pulled it further out of reach and you ended up falling into him. "Give it back," you groaned, annoyed, pushing off of him.

He handed it back, smirking to himself. "I'm serious, though, I can get you to your classes. Hang out for a while."  
It's not like he'd leave you alone, so you sighed and gave in. "Whatever."

Turns out, Bender hadn't shared any classes with you at all, and haven't intended on going to any of his own. You don't know what was going through his mind when he's expected you, a stranger, to skip your entire first day with him. You got to your classes, if not a little late. 

Claire:

You had met while on a business trip with your father. You were staying at a lovely Caravan site by a pond where loads of events took place. Coincidentally, your fathers business partner was staying near by. You'd begged and begged your father to let you come with you much to his dismay. Deep down, he'd love to have you, like a Father, Daughter Holiday.   
The sun was shining brightly along the green grass, the sky was empty and a lovely colour of blue. You practically basked in the weather in your shorts, floral top and sun-hat, waiting by the pond.  
"There they are. Hi there, Bill!" Your dad greets, waving over a man and a girl. As they approached, Bill greeting your father back, you take in the girls appearance, knee length sundress and hat, red hair curling around her face.   
"This is my daughter, (y/n). (Y/n), this is my partner, Bill and his daughter, Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Claire," you smiled, hand out-stretched with a pleasant smile, one she mirrored, shaking you hand.   
"You too."

Suddenly, Claire's father clapped his hands obliviously. "How about we take one of the boats out, have a little glide along the water, eh?"

"Sounds like fun. What do you say, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah! Will we all be sharing a boat?" You ask, eying a blushing Claire. 

"They're pretty big," she said. "Five people per boat."

"You'll hang around while we're at the first meeting tomorrow, I beg it so. Plenty to do for just two people!"

"I'm counting on it."

There was no denying that Claire was beautiful girl. You'd become attracted to her so quickly, and couldn't wait for some time with her tomorrow. And neither could she after some risky flirting on the boat in front of your fathers.

Allison:

You were in the library on Sunday night, alone and at peace. School wasn't to begin for another three weeks yet, and you wanted to get as much you time to yourself as you could. You scanned the horror section, finding comfort in the rain pattering on the windows of the empty building.   
In the silence, you jumped at the sound of a flaming torch. You turned to the only person in the library, sitting in the back corner, hunched over at least five small canvases with small paint pots scattered across the table. The girl took a mini torch to one of the paintings, smiling in satisfaction.   
You scrunched your brows, curious as to why no one had said anything to her.  
Taking a chance, you find yourself walking towards her. The closer you get, the less noise she makes, like she's aware you're coming without having to look up.

"Hey?"

The girl tucks her hands between her knees, leaving the paintings exposed. They were all strange, all unique. 

"Are those fingernails?" You asked, eyes catching the crescents embedded in the thick mounts of paint. 

"Yes," she smirked, looking up at you slowly. It was unnerving, but intriguing. "But they're not mine. This time."  
You gave a slow nod, scratching the back of your neck. "I've used some of my own eyelashes before, you know."

"That's interesting," You said wanting to leave but not being able to. "I'm going to go find a book now."

"The girl next door is good."

The conversation was cut short. You'd practically wanted to scramble away, unnerved. You just nodded and checked out your book, reading the first page over and over at the other side of the library. You made a mental note to come back and find her again.

Andy:

Winter had arrived, and you and your friend are at the annual Winter fare outside your school. The entry hall is filled with stalls, teachers and students selling snacks, hot chocolate, coffee and what-not, and outside was a few games, a sled hill, all the fun things.   
"(Y/n), see if the photo booth is occupied?" 

"Sure," you agreed, pulling your snow jacket closer into yourself. You made your way to the booth against the building, spotting a strip of photos to be collected, so you waited patiently for whoever was inside to come out and claim them, and when no one came, you were confused. Giving in to curiosity, you pulled back the curtain to find the inside of the booth empty. "What?"

Scrunching your features, you moved to pick up the pictures, eyes glued to one person in the group. Seemed to be some guys from the wrestling team, a few you recognised, some you didn't, including the boy in the middle.   
You stared for a while until your friend tapped your shoulder making you jump out of your skin. "Jesus!"  
You quickly pocket the picture on a whim. 

"Is it free or what?" 

"Yeah! Yeah, it's free."

You and your friends spill into the booth taking hundreds of pictures, sharing them among you. But your attention was focussed on the crowd.   
"Omg, it's Andrew Clark," your friend whispers, pointing you towards a group of jocks.   
Looking in that direction, you spot the boys from the picture, making your way in their direction.   
"(Y/n), what are you doing?! Come back!"

"Hey," you called, grabbing the boys' attention. They all turned to you as you fished their picture from your pocket, keeping your eyes on the guy you'd stared at in the picture. 

"You guys left this at the photo booth," you told, handing it to him.

"Hey, thanks," he said, giving you a bright smile before running off with his group. 

It was a complete bust, but you were determined to meet him again.

Brian:

You were waiting for a bus ride home after your day off wandering around town. You were pretty much exhausted by the time the bus actually arrived, and what you really didn't need was for your bus token to fall, not missing the gutter. "Great," You mutter, panicking as the bus doors open.

"Hey! Wait up!"   
A boy yells, hand in the air, the other fishing around in his pocket.   
He gives me a sympathetic look before getting on the bus.   
"Can I get two tokens, please?"

He turns around, gesturing you to get on the bus. You eye him, unsurely, rushing on last minute, and taking a seat with this boy.  
He handed you a bus token, smiling.   
"I saw you drop your ticket in the gutter. Boy, I've been there. I mean- I haven't been exactly there, but I've had my fair share of bad luck."

"Uhh, well, thanks. Any way I could pay you back?"

He sat, thinking, not taking it too seriously. "Hmmm, you do owe me."

The pair of you joked along the journey, so much that you'd nearly missed your stop. Hopefully you'd see him again, but what were the chances?


	4. How they are with PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An- Hey! Thanks for the reads! I'd really appreciate if you dropped a Kudos too 🥺. Please, comment requests on what you want to see!

John: He loves it.

John is absolutely obsessed with you and doesn't mind showing it. In fact, he absolutely loves it. You guys will be sitting in the train and he'll run his hand up your leg and nibble behind your ear, whispering anything that comes to his mind. 

Claire: Very casual.

Claire loves holding hands walking down the street. She very much likes to show off that she's your girlfriend. She's her happiest when you're pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Allison: surprisingly not too fond.

She doesn't exactly like the attention. She'd much rather show you affection in your alone time. She'll curl up to while watching TV, hint for little kisses etc. Irresistible.

Andy: He's more into alone time.

Andy is very, very touchy but more often when you guys are alone. He can't keep his hands off you! When you're out in public, he's always kissing you, bringing you into little hugs, littering kisses across your face, but there's so much more when nobody's watching.

Brian: Too shy to initiate anything.

You're the one who pulls the moves when you're walking around town. You both hold hands, and even that was a big step for him at one point. If you pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek, he'd burn bright red. That's as far as it goes for PDA with Brian. He will get embarrassed, no doubt, but he truly loves when you show him affection.


	5. Dating John better

Dating John Bender would include...

-Too many make out sessions

-I mean, it's non-stoP

-But that's okay cause he's the best kisser

-nO cAp

-stealing half of his wardrobe 

-him "accidentally" leaving his flannels behind

-he just likes to see you show up wearing his clothes

-loads of breakups at the start of the relationship

-he dated other girls while you were seeing each other 

-also nO cAp

-But he's a changed man thanks to you!!

-But he's not really

-offering you his weed

-you never meeting his parents

-your parents hating him

-sneaking out at night to wander around

-PDA

-PDA

-PDA

-his friends like you a lot and try to invite you to stuff

-more make-out sessions

-melting at his will

-he's got his way of making you fall to your knees, quite literally

-getting him to celebrate things (birthdays, Christmas, Eid, Diwali, Halloween etc)

-having ups and downs

-just putting up with each other


	6. Dating Claire Standish

Dating Claire Standish would include...

-lots of nail painting

-her playing with your hair

-sleepovers

-starting off as something unlabelled

-like, your parents wouldn't have a clue and you two would just be flirting back and fourth

-kissing in secret even when you were unofficial

-no one ever brought up the idea of dating

-it just happened

-her hating when you play with her hair

-her secretly loving it

-perfume testing sessions

-her always trying to treat you to dinners

-her father always suggesting he pay for your guys' meals

-him also always dropping you off

-you making up for it by taking her to the arcade, movies, mall, anywhere she wants

-ear kisses

\- 🍣 sushi 🍣 

-your house being her second home when her parents fight

-giving her endless amounts of love 

-more ear kisses

-just being the cutest couple ever basically


	7. Dating allison Reynolds-

Dating Allison Reynolds would include...

-Total awkwardness

-some severe trust issues

-but nothing you can't overcome!

-her making art pieces for you

-she's sO CLINGY

-her parents don't care that she's dating to be honest

-they say they're happy, but it's very short-lived 

-being surprised when she asked you out

-she noticed you coming back to watch her in the library

-she has definitely pocketed some things in your bedroom

-but she always sneakily puts them back

-of course you notice this but you don't say anything

-letting her paint on your arms, legs, any piece of skin she can find

-always pushing her hair back to see her face

-your parents being sceptical

-she's aware, but she's fine with pretending she's not

-her being incredibly loyal

-trying to come out of her shell for you

-being intrigued by her sweet tooth

-exchanging music


	8. Dating Andrew Clark-

Dating Andrew Clark would include...

-He honestly brushed you off at first

-but you kept popping up everywhere he looked

-not that it annoyed him or anything

-you kept bumping into each other, and so he just decided to speak to you

-everyone in school shipping you guys

-you never really had a friendship stage

-an on-going romance until he decided you two need to stop messing around and do something about it

-loads of hugs and kisses

-the couple who rules the school

-ñō çäp

-play fights 

-it'd be great if he let you win, wouldn't it? 

-but he doesn't, and that's fine by you

-making him teach you some wrestling moves 

-he will walk into your classroom, just as everyone is taking their seats, and give you snacks to eat throughout the day

-you like to make sure he's fed too

-hE's A gRoWiNg Boy

-sleepovers at his place ;)


	9. Dating Brian Johnson-

Dating Brian Johnson would include...

-him being the shyest bean ever

-he helps you with your studies

-you never understand, but you love spending time with him anyway

-him being proud whenever you go up a grade

-endless smooches

-he's just too cute!!

-the fates were on your side when you scored Brian the brain

-you guys didn't even realise you were dating until you were told

-no denial from there to be fair

-if he's getting a earful from his parents or if he's upset at himself for not doing too well in a test, he'll come straight to your house

-your family has him over to carve pumpkins on Halloween

-He also helps you guys with your Christmas decorations (if you celebrate Christmas)

-if not, he definitely embraces your culture (if it's different from his) and learn as much about it as he can

-your parents adore him

-esPECIALLY your mother

-big love there

-he fits right in 🥺


End file.
